Dancing Through Life
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: "Your cart just ran me over, and you're sleeping!" "Of course I am, honey. It's daytime, what else is there to do?" A Quirrelmort Wicked AU.


**A/N: As usual, dedicated to NimueTheSorceress and KK94. This is officially unowned, be it HP or Wicked.**

**Dancing Through Life**

It was normal day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Slytherins were picking on the Hufflepuffs, the Gryffindors were picking on the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws were just studying underneath the giant Willow Tree by the lake, thankfully not the highly dangerous one.

Quirinus Quirrell could be seen sitting with his fellow Ravenclaws, though a little more off to the side. He had light brown hair and baby blue eyes, and a nose that was usually covered by a book, mostly the ones by a muggle known as Jane Austin.

The somewhat peaceful atmosphere was interrupted the sound of wheels rattling on the ground. Few students looked to see a carriage being pulled by a horse-like thing, and a tiny man at the mane. In the back, there seemed to some sort of figure passed out, their head turned away.

Nymphadora Tonks, a Hufflepuff two years below Quirrell, happened to be passing by as the carriage pulled up, not paying attention and running into it. With a yelp, she fell down onto the ground, her hair turning a bright shade of Lime to show her surprise. The Slytherins and Gryffindors laughed up a storm while the Hufflepuffs gave her pitying looks and The Ravenclaws ignored them all together.

Ravenclaws were so boring, Quirrell was almost ashamed at being one of them.

Anyways, after Tonks fell, the driver immediately jumped down to help her up. "Are you okay, Miss?" He asked, concerned

Tonks huffed and stood up straighter. Ignoring the protesting driver, she walked around to the back and kick the carriage's side, efficiently startling the figure enough for it to wake up.

"You're cart just ran me over, and your sleeping?!"

The boy (it was definitely a boy) was obviously handsome, even with dark sunglasses on. His dark hair was styled in a messy fashion to the left side of his face, which was pale and unblemished. With his lean but toned body and muggle shirt and pants that left little to the imagination, he looked equal to Quirrell's version of a Greek God.

"Of course I am, honey. It's daytime, what else is there to do?" His voice was smooth and uncaring, like he could think of a hundred other places he'd like to be.

"Oh, I don't know, how about making sure you don't run people over?!" Tonks was obviously pissed, but the boy paid her no mind.

"Maybe he saw green and thought it meant go." The boy smirked, watching as Tonks spluttered and every inch of her body go red. "Oh, the light's changed, better stop."

Leaving Tonks behind, he gracefully jumped over the side of the carriage, throwing his black Letterman bag over his shoulder at the same time. He walked up to the Driver. "Well, Damien, probably won't last longer at this school than any of the others. But if I do... Well, it was nice knowing you."

Damien snorted. "Yeah, whatever Riddle. You'll be out of here by week three, I assure you." He held out his hand and 'Riddle' shook it.

"Your faith in me is astounding." Riddle had a smile on his face as Damien got back onto the carriage and rode off into the distance. Then Riddle turned the student body, taking off his sunglasses.

About every girl swooned and sighed, and Quirrell could hear Bellatrix exclaim in the background, "Oh my! He's so gorgeous!", making Quirrell roll his eyes as she walked up to Riddle. Of course she would go for the hot guy, who was probably completely straight.

"Hello," he addressed hem. "My name is Tom Riddle, I'm a sixth year and I was just sorted into Slytherin."

Then Bellatrix decided to make her way over, jumping up and down like it was first year again. "Hi there! I'm Trixie! I'm in Slytherin too! Are you looking for something," Suddenly her whole demeanor changed, her smile turned so sweet it made Quirrell want to slap her and gag at the same thing. "Or someone?"

Tom gave her a tight smile that looked more like a grimace. "Do you know the way to Transfiguration?"

Lucius, who had come up behind her, was about to tell him how, but then Bellatrix interrupted with, "Oh, that class just ended. In fact, all sixth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws have a free period."

Everyone that wasn't a sixteen-year-old Eagle or Snake immediately ran to whatever class they had at a record breaking speed.

"Well, you sure know how to clear a room..." Tom told Bellatrix, making Quirrell have to smother a laugh.

Bellatrix, who clearly didn't get the double meaning, nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. It's a gift, my mother can do it too!"

"So..." Tom obviously wanted to change the subject. "What do people do for fun around here?"

"Nothing," Bellatrix took a sly step towards Tom. "Until now..."

Tom took a step back. "Well, I guess this is the perfect time to corrupt my fellow students! You see," He threw his arm around Lucius's shoulder, who startled. "The trouble with schools is," His voice turned to singing. "_They always try to teach the wrong lessons." _

He continued, ignoring the looks he was getting, and patted Lucius's shoulder. "_Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know..." _

He walked closer to the other students, large grin on his face while the others looked on in fascination, Quirrell included. _"They want you to become less callow, less, um..." _He looked at Bellatrix, who was twirling her hair and giggling obnoxiously. "..._Shallow. But I say, 'Why invite stress in'?"_

He walked over to a random Ravenclaw, taking their book. "_Stop studying Strife," _He threw the book behind him and into the lake, causing the Ravenclaw to chase after it. "_And learn to live, the unexaimined, Life..." _He held out the last note, spinning a few circles.

Tom started walking in the direction of Quirrell, who gulped. _"Dancing through life, skimming the surface," _He did a 180, so that he was facing Bellatrix again. _"Gliding where turf is smooth..." _He spun in circles, looking like he was immensley enjoying himself.

He walked over to where Jeremy Goyle was sitting. _"Life is more painless, for the brainless," _He patted Goyle on the head. _"Why think too hard, when it's so soothing?" _He knocked another Ravenclaw's book away, but they didn't seem to care. They were entranced by Tom Riddle, as was everyone else.

_"Dancing through life, no need to tough it, when you can slough it off as I do!" _He leaned against the tree, smirking, and Quirrell felt a tingle in his tummy. Why did he have to get a crush on the hot new kid? _"Nothing matters, but knowing nothing matters, It's just life, So keep on dancing through..."_

He started to dance again, and this time everyone joined him, except a few that remained seated, Quirrell included. _"Those who don't try, never look foolish!" _He climbed up the tree for the next part. Sitting in the tree, he sang down to the people below. _Dancing through life Mindless and careless Make sure you're where less Trouble in life Woes are fleeting Blows are glancing When you're dancing Through life..."_

He jumped of the tree and turned to Quirrell, who happened to be the closest. "So, what's the coolest place around here? There has to be something!"

"O-Oh, well.. I-I guess t-that w-w-would be the Hogshead Ballroom in H-Hogsmead," Quirrell would forever be internally cursing himself for the stutter present in his voice.

"Sounds terrific! Thank you very much!" Tom gave him a very small, but very sincere smile that made Quirrell's insides melt. Then he turned to the others and started dancing again, this time with them joining in.

_"Lets go down to the Hogshead Ballroom We'll meet there later tonight We can dance till it lights Find the prettiest girl Give her a whirl..." _He pulled off a few of the best moves Quirrell had ever seen, even better than those on 'So You Think You're A Wizard'.

_"Right on down to the Hogshead Ballroom Come on, follow me You'll be happy to be there" _Tom walked over to Quirrell and held out his hand. Hesitantly, Quirrell took it, not expecting to be yanked up. Tom put and arm around Quirrell's shoulders, as he had done with Lucius, and Quirrell felt the tingles intensify even more.

Everyone started to sing in the background, and Quirrell thought how odd it was that this complete stranger everyone had known for a majority of 5 minutes could effect things so drastically. It must have been the air of confidence that surrounded Tom. "_So keep dancing through..."_

Feeling that the song was over, Everyone cheered, but Tom had his eyes locked on Quirrell's form next to him. Leaning in, he whispered in a soft voice that had Quirrell straining to hear, "Save me a dance, will you?"

Quirrell could only nod before Tom was pulling away, walking over to where Bellatrix was with his bag. Quirrell watched him go, a feeling of airiness and bubbly joy building up in his stomach.

He was _so _screwed.

**End.**


End file.
